


kanamari 2

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: mari hopes that the light at the end of the pier means 'i missed you too'(it doesn't)





	

Two years of different constellations, different skies, and different nightlights have nothing on the familiar sky above the only place she’s ever really felt was home. Mari can trace out each shape in the stars like there’s a map in her head – Virgo’s the one she can see clearest tonight, though.

They’re prettier in the countryside – they shine bright, glimmer more, stand out more. The night skies in Paris, in Naples, in Orlando have fewer stars than Uchiura ever will – consumed by population density and the smoke and fog of living. Cities feel far more alive, but home is where the heart is – and her heart’s been here all along, locked up all alone on the island she can see from her balcony. There’s a disturbance out on the water – perhaps a nighttime cruise, Mari entertains herself. Maybe just a brainless fisherman, but it’s closer to the island than it is to the shore. She hopes, selfishly, that it might be her.

It’s just to know she’s doing okay tonight. Just to know she’s still herself. Kanan was never truly herself anywhere except out on the open waters, living and breathing the marine life.

(except in Mari’s arms, too, but Mari doesn’t know if that was ever even really true at all)

The boat heads closer to the shoreline, and she sighs. Hopes and dreams were nothing without the means to fertilise them, anyway. Wishing for something wouldn’t make it come true.

(Still, she was only human. All humans had wishes, and there were so many pretty stars to wish on out here, at home.)

She wonders if Kanan ever wonders about her – ever looks up at the night sky and wonders how many stars they share in common. None of the lucky ones, anyway – Mari’s counted all her lucky stars a thousand times over and she can’t find Kanan in any of them.

Even having just one star in common would have been nice, though – a comfort in the city lights and never-ending vivacity of cities overseas. No city ever sleeps, but small towns like Uchiura rest with their people.

It’s quiet, Mari thinks. Even with the gentle lapping of the waves at the sand, it’s still quiet. They’re no cars, no screaming college students on the way home from a night drinking – just quiet.

Her thoughts aren’t very connected tonight. She thinks about the stars again, but she’s already looked at them more than she can bear.

That’s when she sees it – the light at the end of the pier that is so unmistakable she thinks she must be dreaming. Except even when she blinks and nips her cheek between her forefinger and thumb it’s there so maybe, just maybe, it’s real.

She blinks once more for good measure, before making her way down to a pier she hasn’t stepped on in two years.

Perhaps the stars do grant wishes, if you wait and wish long and hard enough. Or maybe it’s just her getting lucky.

Either way, her chest fills with warmth. It’s been a long, long time since she’s held Kanan in her arms.

Mari can’t wait to do it again.


End file.
